Art of the Shadow Clone
by Yookainightshade
Summary: Blake's heat cycle has never been this extreme. Ruby is definetely in for a surprise. Ladybug Smut. Ruby/Blake/Shadowclone!Blake. Leave a review!


The Art of The Shadow Clone

Opening her eyes blearily, Ruby sat up in Blake's bed and stretched as she let loose a huge yawn; her bare body shivered at the cold. With a start she realized that Blake wasn't in bed with her as she usually was.

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called and waited for a response. Her mouth curved down into a pout when she received none. "Where are you?" She tried again as she jumped out of bed. She shrugged, while the absence of her girlfriend worried her, Ruby decided that Blake probably went to get some breakfast from the cafeteria with their teammates, Weiss and Yang.

Ruby scratched her short red and black hair tiredly. Blake's heat cycle had started up again recently and their late night activities were starting to take it's toll on the younger girl. By some miracle Blake was able to control her urges during the day when the two girlfriends had classes, but nighttime was a different story.

At night Blake's natural instincts slammed full force. The moment her faunus girlfriend's usually sharp and keen eyes grew dark and hazy Ruby knew they would be up practically all night, forcing Weiss and Yang to sleep in team JNPR's room.

Weiss and Yang didn't mind, this way they got to hangout with the wild team, watch movies and play video games, much to Weiss's dismay. (Video games were too tough for the heiress.) Although Yang was mildly annoyed with her partner's behavior, she cut her some slack because she knew Blake couldn't really control herself, so for now, Yang would leave her be. The blonde brawler, however, promised Blake would have hell to pay if she saw a single mark on her little sister.

Ruby walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth with her purple toothbrush. Her faunus girlfriend had always thought her toothbrush was childish because it had cute Chibi Beowolves. Ruby defended her toothbrush by saying it was _classy_. Blake only snorted and flicked her ears.

After rinsing out her mouth in the basin, Ruby looked at her reflection with wide eyes, Blake had been especially territorial last night judging by the marks on her collarbone. Ruby groaned in frustration, she had been planning to wear a tank top today!

_'__Oh well,__'_ she thought to herself, _'__I'll get revenge later.__'_ It was well into the afternoon and the sun bore down on Beacon relentlessly. _'__Wow, was I asleep that long?__'_ Ruby thought. _'__Hm, I guess I__'d__ better take a shower before heading to the afternoon classes.__'_

The maroon haired girl, already naked, turned on the shower and stepped into the cool water. Ruby absolutely loved the feel of cold water on her skin, it eased her mind and helped combat the heat of the day.

She finished scrubbing her slender body with soap and was about to reach for the shampoo, that is, until she felt someone wrap their arms around her and reach up to fondle her breasts. Ruby let out a surprised gasp followed by a moan as the ministrations continued.

"Ready for round two, love?" Blake purred sultrily. "I have a... Surprise for you." She whispered as her hands played with Ruby's already hardened nipples.

"Wuh-what?" Ruby's words were cutoff as Blake kissed her hungrily, forcing her tongue into the scythe wielders mouth. That didn't make sense, Ruby could feel Blake's breasts pressed against her back and her own breasts being rubbed by Blake's hands, so how was it that Blake had her hands on Ruby's face and was kissing her?

As if reading her thoughts, Blake ended their kiss, "As you can see, you're about to have sex with two Blakes." Sure enough, groping her was another Blake.

"Hu-how?" Ruby gasped as the second Blake resumed her fondling.

The first Blake held Ruby's cheek in her hand and leaned in. "The art of the shadow clone." She whispered hotly, her golden eyes dark and lustful._'__Her heat urges must have kicked in earlier __than usual!'_ Was the last coherent thought the silver eyed girl had before Blake kissed her again.

Blake kissed Ruby's lips passionately and hungrily before slipping her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth. Ruby and Blake's tongues met and battled for dominance in Ruby's mouth but Blake's shadow clone chose that moment to press her lips on Ruby's neck and kiss her pulse point while continuing to squeeze her tender breasts.

Ruby moaned and Blake took this opportunity to overpower the younger girl's tongue. The black haired girl used her tongue and forced Ruby's to submit to her will as she took full control of her girlfriend's mouth. It did not help that Blake's shadow clone began to grind her hips tantalizingly against Ruby's arse, they were teamed up against her. Unfair!

To say she was in heaven though, was an understatement. Ruby's vagina grew increasingly hot and wet, Blake and her shadow clone were just too good at this. Ruby felt so undeniably aroused and moaned as her girlfriend stroked and kissed her.

As the other Blake rubbed her wet sex against Ruby's backside, the original Blake thrust her fingers into Ruby's soaked pussy and played with her clit teasingly. Blake laughed, "Dirty girl, you're already so... Moist." She said hotly with a flick of her occupied hand. "We've only _just_ begun, baby."

"B-blake!" Ruby moaned hornily, "Stop teasing-_Please_!" Both Blakes smiled like deviants and took Ruby to the bedroom, pinning her on their bed. The shadow clone Blake promptly licked and sucked on Ruby's throbbing nipples, hardening them once more.

"Oh God yes!" Ruby screamed. Not to be outdone by her clone, the original Blake opened the redhead's legs and lapped at the outside of her vagina like a cat before she plunged her hot tongue into Ruby's core. Ruby felt a strong fire spread through her body and whimpered. Blake's tongue swirled around Ruby's clit in slow circular motions that drove her absolutely wild.

Both cat faunus removed their mouths from their lover, much to Ruby's displeasure. Blake's shadow clone got up and rummaged through the drawer until she found what she was looking for and attached a large purple strapon to herself and got on her knees in front of Ruby.

"While my clone _fucks_ you, lovely, you'll be _fucking_ me." Blake purred lustfully. Blake was never usually one for talking dirty but when she was in heat her morals seemed to go out the window, not that Ruby minded. Quite opposite, it was an intense turn on.

The original Blake straddled Ruby's face and moaned happily when her tongue flicked and lapped at her dripping sex. Meanwhile, shadow clone Blake rubbed the tip of the dildo against Ruby's second set of lips, lulling her into a false sense of calm. After a few moments of sensuously rubbing, shadow clone Blake bucked her hips and slammed the dildo into Ruby fully and slowly, creating as much friction as possible, pulled out of her slippery opening. She repeated this process, speeding up little by little each time. It took only a few thrusts until the strapon was drenched in Ruby's juices.

Ruby's moans caused Blake to feel vibrations against her soaked sex. "Ahhh, Ruby, fuck me _harder_. Give me _more_." Blake commanded while panting as her beautiful girlfriend brought her closer to the edge with her skillful tongue use and caused her whole body to ache with lustful need.

Ruby herself felt greatly aroused as Blake's shadow clone pumped the large dildo faster and harder. She threw Ruby's legs over her shoulders and used this angle to thrust deeper into Ruby's slick sex. The harder and rougher she pumped, the more frantically Ruby swiped her hot tongue around Blake's wet core.

Blake panted and felt herself get close to her climax. Ruby's pussy was aching with pleasure as the shadow clone fucked her, completely at her mercy in this position. She just couldn't take anymore and orgasmed heavily with a scream. The vibrations from Ruby's scream mixed with the thrusts her tongue made into her pussy made Blake throw her head back and cum with her own scream of ecstasy. 


End file.
